


One of the herd

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At last, it's nice to feel loved.





	One of the herd

Our story begins in The Forbidden Forest, Bane and his boyfriend Silvanus Kettleburn are having a discussion about Bane's herd.

Silvanus sighed. "As nice as it is to feel part of your herd, darling; I know that your herd will never accept a human into their ranks."

Bane smiled. "That is where you are wrong, you are one of the herd; Silv."

Silvanus gasped. "Am I?"

Bane nodded and said, "All of the other centaurs agree with me that you are a honoury member of the herd."

Silvanus hugged him and beamed, "That's what I've always wanted, to feel a part of a family bigger than my own. To feel more at home with a herd of centaurs than I do with my family."

Bane whispered, "Well, I am glad that the herd welcomed you with open arms."

Silvanus smirked. "Why is that?"

Bane grinned. "It means when the time comes, we can marry without having to worry about the herd's feelings towards you. They love you, Silv; not nearly as much as I love you though."


End file.
